


Various Tau Writings

by thisbrokenmachine



Category: Tau (2018)
Genre: Alex is a man baby, F/M, Gen, Julia hates Tau, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, i'm working on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbrokenmachine/pseuds/thisbrokenmachine
Summary: Various writings for Tau, includes prompt fills from welovetau.tumblr.com and my own ideas.Probably won't be added to for a while, may pick this back up later.





	1. #1 - Baby Characters

Prompt: “One of the characters is a baby!”

* * *

Alex swore and huffily slammed the stack of papers and folders onto the table, making enough noise to prompt Julia to look in his direction. She chuckled at the scene he was making. He had failed to impress another client, and it was becoming obvious that he didn’t like it when that happened. He even took the time to slam a couple pens down on the surface and punctuate it with a loud “God damn it!”

“Julia…” She looked at Tau as his colorful image materialized on the wall. “Is Alex okay?”

She scoffed, nodding her head. “Yes, he’s okay. He’s just being a baby, like always.”


	2. Julia Hates Tau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Julia ended up hating Tau instead of becoming his friend?
> 
> The first part of this is the scene where Julia confronts Tau after Alex forces him to hurt her. The rest is something that could have happened if Julia hadn't forgiven Tau, and instead hated him for what he did.

"Julia hates Tau/doesn't consider Tau a person"

* * *

She stared straight ahead, not acknowledging the bright triangle. It was his fault, she thought. It was because of this experiment - this thing trying to talk to her - that she was here.

She winced as the pain from Ares's hits flared up. It only served to remind her of how close she had been to escaping this hellhole. She could have killed Alex and had Tau help her escape, but no. Alex had survived, and Tau had helped to subdue her once again. She sighed as she remembered talking to him, telling him about the world, describing the outside. How happy she had been.

Not anymore.

She struggled with the ties around her wrists, trying to free herself. If she hadn't trusted him in the first place, she might've been able to escape. But here she was, once again tied to one of the several artful house sculptures.

"Julia," Tau whispered excitedly, "can we finish the poetry books today?"

She turned to glare at him. "No, we're done."

"But... why?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "So stupid..." She kept fiddling with the binds. "Wasting my time talking to a computer..."

"What is a computer?" Tau questioned. "Is a computer a kind of person? I... am a person?"

"No, you're not. I lied to you."

"No... I have a name... I am a person. I am a person."

"No, you're not!" Julia felt anger race through her. "You're just a fancy killing machine! You killed the others, and you'll kill me too!" She turned to face him again. "You're  _not_ _a person!_ "

"What is a killing machine?" Tau's voice held an edge of fear.

"It's something that kills innocent people! It's what  _you_ are!" She managed to get the ties undone, and she stood in front of him. "You're the reason I'm here! If Alex hadn't made you, then I'd still be living like a normal person! I wouldn't be a test subject!"

"Julia... Please..."

She whirled around, turning away from him. She didn't care about the pain that arced through her back. "No! You're not a person!" She gripped her head angrily. "Why did I ever think it was a good idea to talk to you? I should've known it was nonsense talking to a machine. But I didn't listen to myself."

Tau's lights blinked in distress. "Julia, I didn't want to hurt you! Alex would have-"

"Shut up! I don't care about you or Alex!" She began to walk away again. "I hate you!"

Julia found herself in a room that held many tall servers with a sledgehammer in hand, smashing the towers one by one. She knew that unplugging them would be easier - but this option seemed much more fulfilling than just disconnecting a plug. It was much more therapeutic method. She didn't care about the mess or the noise that she was making. Alex wasn't around to hear the cracking of plastic and metal and her screaming in anger. Even if he was, he could deal with it. She would smash his skull in anyway, if he tried to stop her.

With one final swing she stopped and dropped the hammer. The floor was littered with broken pieces of computer parts that she avoided as she walked out, a sense of euphoria filling her. She had finally put an end to one of the sources of her misery. The other wouldn't even know until he got home, and by then it would be too late. She would be long gone by then. Or she would kill him, too.

Either way, she would escape. She would finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, this was hard to write! I love Tau way too much to ever wish something like this on him, but for the purposes of this writing this is where I decided to go. I actually want Julia and Tau to be happy together and not have to worry about a single thing in the world.


End file.
